A Cerejeira do Deserto
by Sakura Pink
Summary: Sakura toma uma decisão, e encontra um novo amor,no lugar onde menos esperava.e tudo isso pode mudar com a chegada de Sasuke


**Yo pessoal bem essa e minha primeira fic,to perdida aqui não sei coloca novos cap**

**Bem mais estou me esforçando,há fic vai melhora com tempo espero que gostem **

**A Cerejeira do Deserto**

Capitulo:1

Uma noticia, um ataque, uma decisão.

Sakura acordou cedo naquela manha sentia-se bem coisa que a muito não desfrutava seu coração estava cheio de esperança, sentia que as coisas não estavam perdidas afinal, pensou em Sasuke e como sentia falta dele, mais ela iria encontra seu amor. Colocou o mais belo sorriso no rosto e foi junta-se a o seu time.  
Naruto e Sai estavam esperando ela no campo de treinamento, Hoje treinariam duro afinal traze Uchiha Sasuke de volta não seria fácil.

Sakura:Oi Bom Dia!!!!!!!!!!  
Naruto:Nossa Sakura-chan acordou bem humorada.  
Sai:Bom pra nos que não vamos apanhar da feiosa  
Sakura: (¬¬') Não abusa da minha boa vontade Sai

Antes do moreno se desculpa ou sumi Kakashi aparece com um ar não muito animado.

Kakashi:Yo!!! Pessoal a Hokage-Sama esta chamando vocês na sala dela agora mesmo.

Falando isso some em meio há fumaça

Sakura:O que será que Tsunade-sama quer?há uma hora dessa?  
Naruto:boa coisa não é Disso eu sei.  
Sakura:vamos logo antes que ela fique brava.

Sem perde mais tempo o time kakashi vai ate o escritório da 5ª ,já estavam em frente a Tsunade há mesma estava com um olhar serio ate mesmo temeroso olho diretamente para sua pupila, atitude essa que fez o coração de Sakura acelera.

Tsunade:Bem sem mais rodeios,tenho informações que Uchiha Sasuke matou o assassino do clã Uchiha.....

Antes mesmo que pudesse terminar Naruto começa fala eufórico.

Naruto:finalmente Vovó Tsunade ele vai voltar já que agora ele não tem mais o que fazer.

Sai tinha um sorriso sincero no rosto Sakura também, mas Tsunade continua falando

Tsunade:CALA A BOCA NARUTO E ME DEIXE TERMINAR, isso já faz 1 ano e nesse meio tempo ele se juntou há Akatsuki, Sei que isso e difícil pra vocês mais ele não pretende voltar ele não liga para as pessoas que deixou aqui, por isso estou suspendendo qualquer tipo de busca de Sasuke, ele agora será visto como um membro da Akatsuki, se ele voltar por conta própria e com bons argumentos pode ate haver um chance dele ficar,mais sinceramente ele jamais voltara tudo que ele viveu aqui não significou nada para ele.

Naruto não aceitaria isso tão fácil assim Sakura também não e Sai iria com eles ate o fim

Naruto: Eu jamais vou desistir do Sasuke to certo.

Sakura,Sai:muito menos nos.  
Tsunade:pois bem sabia que a reação de vocês seria similar a isso, quem questionar minhas ordens e sair da vila atrás dele, será caçado como traidor e aniquilado na mesma hora então se estão pensando em fugir pensem melhor,onde um for o outro certamente vai pensem que não vão arruinar só a sua vida,Naruto quer que a Sakura acabe assim sendo caçada e morta?e Sakura ,Sai e quanto a Naruto vale a pena acabar com tudo que ele conquistou e ser novamente se considerado um mostro perigoso pra konoha? Sasuke não liga a mínima pra vocês.

Sakura já estava com os olhos cheios de lagrimas realmente amava Sasuke mais que ela mesma,mas e quanto a Naruto ela o amava também ele ara uma das pessoas mais gentis com ela,Sai só agora estava aprendendo o que era a vida acaba com a vida deles pra ir atrás do Uchiha pra apenas ser chamada de irritante? Isso se ela tivesse sorte de sair viva, antes que ela decidisse o que fazer naruto começa a falar.

Naruto:então ele se juntou á Akatsuki, então certamente vão vim atrás de mim,eu não vou desistir do esta pronto quando vierem me pegar.  
Sakura:conte comigo Naruto.  
Sai:Amigos são pra essas coisas.

Tsunade apenas os mandou sair da sala afinal não seria fácil. Agora Shizune com um olhar assustado olha para a 5 que bufa.

Tsunade:lógico que eu não mandaria matá-los mas tinha que assustá-los,pobre Sakura como será que esta minha pupila?

Shizune:teve esta sendo difícil pra ela tem que desistir de um amor pra ajudar os amigos,ainda sobre a ameaça da senhora,quem ela tanto gosta.  
Tsunade:...No final ela vai me agradecer o Uchiha não merece seu amor.

Os dois meses seguintes foram apenas treinos para o time kakashi estavam a todo vapor estariam preparados para tudo.  
a noite já estava começando a surgir em Konoha a noite estava coberta por um neblina grossa e fria Naruto estava exausto,Sai acabara desmaiado,Sakura suava apesar do frio o treino havia sido duro. Kakashi já tinha ido pra casa apenas Yamato ainda estava lá para contro lá a kyuubi.

Em meio a o cansaço um ANBU aparece.

Anbu:Todos agora para o centro da vila estamos sobre ataque naruto, yamato tenho ordem de levá-los ate a hokage.

Sakura sentiu um estranho medo percorrer seu corpo já tinha idéia de quem estava atacando para levarem Naruto só podia ser a Akatsuki. Rapidamente se abaixou e açodou que o amigo levantou saiu rapidamente para o escritório da tão frustrada,assustada não sabia o que fazer. Chegou sem cerimoniais abrindo a porta com tudo

Sakura:Quem esta invadindo Konoha? E a Akatsuki não é?

Tsunade se assustou com a entrada da garota que há esse ponto não estava ligando pra mais nada.

Tsunade:Como ousa entra aqui desse jeito ta pensando que é o que?

Sakura não parou pra pensa em conseqüência,não pensou que ela era sua mestra apenas tinha um foco em sua mente,que essa poderia ser uma das poucas chances de rever Sasuke,e também um risco de perde Naruto.

Sakura:RESPONDA MINHA PERGUNTA!!!

O brilho chakara na mão de Sakura

Tsunade nada fez sabia que ela ainda não era boa o suficiente

Tsunade:é triste Sakura Sabe que eu a treinei,posso disser que esperava muita coisa de você,seria forte como eu seria a filha que não tive mais agindo assim apenas confirma que você e o traidorzinho se merecem não tem caráter.

Kakashi que havia chegado a alguns minutos apenas escutava a Hokage.

Sakura semtia sua cabeça latejar afinal essa não era ela como pode perder o controle assim aquele mulher em sua frente nada mais era do que a hokage,não só isso mais uma pessoa que ela admirava muito antes mesmo que pudesse mostra remoço Tsunade aparece na frente dela dando um tapa no meio da cara ela apenas sente o sangue escorrer pela boca.

Tsunade:entenda isso como uma mãe punindo uma filha da próxima que você apronta,vai ser uma Hogake punindo um vá para a entrada de Konoha se junta há um time de frente a Akatsuki,não vai levar o colocou a mão no ombro da aluna afinal ele entendia muito bem o que Sakura estava sentindo.

Kakashi: Vamos Sakura.

Ela fez que sim e saíram Sakura estava cansada e psicologicamente abalada aquilo não poderia terminar bem kakashi sabia muito disso.

Sakura ainda tentava entender como pode fazer isso com tanto tristeza afinal estava magoando pessoas queridas por uma que não a queria será que era justo?  
Já estava a seus posto nada foi dito no caminho apenas o zumbido do vento ecoava em seus ouvidos.

Sai já estava lá aparentemente fraco pelo treino, estavam um uma grande desvantagem Sakura reuniu chakara na mão e ajudou um pouco mais Sai.a adrenalina corria pelo corpo de cada um a qualquer momento o choque com a Akatsuki aconteceria quem será que vinha? Quantos ?kakashi já tinha o Sharingan amostra Naruto e Yamato finalmente olha nos olhos do loiro e pensa por um segundo na possibilidade de perde-lo,sacode a cabeça afim de espantar o pensamento e corre pra abraçá-lo,Naruto se assusta com a atitude da amiga.

Sakura:Naruto prometa que vai tomar cuidado e que não vai nos deixar.  
Naruto da um sorriso amarelo.  
Naruto :Lógico Sakura-chan Ninguém vai me levar to certo.e se for o Sasuke que vier vamos fazer ele ficar.

Um grupo Anbu surgi apresado em direção há vila 2 do grupo estava gravemente feridos Sakura já estava cuidando deles quanto sente que não ia dura mais muito tempo logo surgi Deidara, Tobi e Kisame. Havia muitos ninjas para lutar então sakura cuidaria dos feridos. A batalha havia começado Sakura ,Ino e mais ninjas medicas estavam cuidando de tudo Sakura sentia seu coração disparar,tentava achar Naruto,Sai Kakashi no meio daquela confusão. Quando finalmente seu corpo da resposta a falta de chakara e cai desacordada.

Abriu lentamente seus olhos será que tudo isso foi um sonho? Mais a dura realidade veio a tona não era mentira levantou com um pulo da cama de hospital tinha que ajudar Naruto tinha que ajuda sua andando cambaleante pelo corredor apenas sentia que tinha que ir,na verdade não sabia com exatidão para onde estava indo quando esbarrou em ágüem acabou caindo no chão.

Sakura:Gomenasai.

finalmente sua mente volta em foco na sua frente esta tsunade extremamente cansada olhando em duvida.

Tsunade:o que esta fazendo aqui.  
Sakura:Tenho que ir ajudar o Naruto tenho que ajudar minha Vila.

tsunade olha pra lado.

Tsunade:A luta já acabou.  
Sakura: e o Naruto como ele esta?

O olhar asustador da Hokage fez sakura ter novamente a falta de equilíbrio.

Tsunade:Acabei de sair da cirurgia de Naruto. O estado dele ainda e muito delicado apesar de estável. As próximas 24 horas vão ser decisivas.

Sakura não sabia o que disser ou fazer

Sakura:E os outros?como esta sai kakashi yamato?  
Tsunade:estão bem,kakashi esta internado por usa o tivemos muitas perdas.

Sakura:mais era apenas 3 contra toda vila como tivemos tatas baixas.  
Tsunade:enquanto nos concentrávamos na luta outros membros apareceram e nos pegaram desprevenidos,antes que você pense Sasuke não participou do ataque.

A ninja de cabelos Rosa só agora lembra de como agiu com sua mestra, podia ser disser que estava se sentindo uma criança assustada indefensa e principalmente envergonhada

Sakura:me desculpa,eu perdi a cabeça agi muito mal,jamais iria quere magoa meus amigos.  
Ela fica acanhada mais logo senti um abraço aquilo foi o suficiente para ela desabar.

Tsunade:Não chore vamos ver o naruto.

Sakura entrou no quarto onde estava naruto. Dos amigos ele era o que mais se feriu estava muito mal Sakura so sentia tanta culpa raiva ódio, Como Sasuke podia se junta com quem estava casando Naruto e que o deixou naquele estado.  
Em meio a cena que ela viu tomou uma decisão,nunca mais iria atrás dele ira dá mais valor a seus amigo,eles sim gostavam dela pra começa pela mulher que ela tanto sua cabeça e deixou algumas lagrimas de arrependimento cair suspirou forte para poder criar focas.

Sakura:Tsunade queria me desculpar, apatir de hoje não vou mais atrás dele e vou fazer naruto prometer o mesmo não quero perde o Naruto ele e meu melhor amigo,não quero magoa a Senhora, Hoje tomei a mais difícil decisão, Tira Sasuke da minha vida.


End file.
